


Guess Who’s Dating (TMOTI)

by ghostauthor



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostauthor/pseuds/ghostauthor
Summary: will & george being an old married couple for like three minsjust memetastic · 20K viewsGeorge and Will’s supposed relationship, as documented by social media.





	Guess Who’s Dating (TMOTI)

**aesthetics on reddit**

S2W · 732K views

**INT. WILL’S BEDROOM – DAY**

[The video opens with Will Lenney sitting at his desk in his well-lit bedroom, a black cap tucked over his slicked-back hair. Two pink orbs are glowing in the background. He smiles at the camera.]

Will: Right, so! We’re back on Reddit. Surprising, I know. But this time around we have with us…  

[A drumroll plays.]

[With a grin and a flourish, Will reaches down to pull up Alex Elmslie, who waves at the camera in a mockingly enthusiastic manner.]

Will: ImAllexx!

Alex: Also surprising, innit? Definitely never been on this channel before.

Will: ( _quietly, as he types something into his computer_ ) Oh, shut up.

**CUT TO – 05:21 MINUTES IN**

[On screen, a video clip plays. First, the viewer sees dark, swirling clouds filling up the sky. Then it begins to rain. Shortly thereafter the video cuts to a photograph montage of two double rainbows arcing over the city. The video ends and returns to Alex, who is now sitting alone. He spreads his arms, and a rainbow is edited in between the spaces.]

Alex: This is bloody brilliant, this. Perfect for starting Pride Month. ( _turns around in his chair to shout_ ) Will! Will, where the hell are you? You’re missing out, mate.

Will then pops up into view, a pride flag draped over his shoulders.

Will: This is a gays only event, though, isn’t it?

Alex: ( _grinning, one eyebrow raised_ ) Exactly.

[The video then continues, moving on to show a clip of several butterflies flocking around a meadow. Neither Will nor Alex acknowledge the implications throughout the video, and continue as usual.J

 

**Comments 1.5K**

**annie · 1 month ago**

so we all just gonna ignore that will lowkey came out huh

_^ hide replies_

**whathetea · 1 month ago**

@annie i mean… is anyone surprised lol feel like this was a long time coming. and it doesn’t rlly matter tbh. good for will tho.

**Marnie Smith · 3 weeks ago**

@annie I mean, it could just be a joke lol. Let’s not get fussy. Not everything has to be abt sexuality these days.

**mlem · 1 month ago**

look good on will for coming out (if he did? kinda confused tbh heh) and all but can we discuss the fact that he did this vid with alex lol

_^ hide replies_

**Gaming Guy · 1 month ago**

@mlem Lmao imagine him pitching that idea to Alex tho? Just like “mate wanna come out but very subtly yanno” and Alex just goes “yah mate gotchu.”

**just an idiot · 1 month ago**

we stan bi legends

_^ hide replies_

**toasty · 4 weeks ago**

@just an idiot wait wills bi??

**just an idiot · 4 weeks ago**

@toasty ok feel kinda awful for assuming its just that wills had girlfriends before. but like idk! up to him how much he wants to say really

**youtube sucker · 1 month ago**

everyone’s chattin about how will maybe kind of sorta just came out but like… i’m here still in awe of that double rainbow let’s talk about that

 

* * *

 

**Will Lenney @willne**

couple vids got claimed… jus gettin bi over here

**Will Lenney @willne**

_replying to @willne_

oops by* sorry honest mistake ;)

**gina (ಠ‿ಠ) @memestan**

_replying to @willne_

AHSJFDKJJA WHAT

**sub to willne @whatusernamelol**

_replying @willne_

will said bi rights

 

* * *

 

[Thumbnail: Will and George together, laughing. Emoji hearts and sparkles have been edited onto the photo.]

**will & george being an old married couple for like three mins**

just memetastic · 20K views

 

**Comments 103**

**commentary cunt · 3 months ago**

look i’m not saying they’re good together

but i’m just saying they’re good together

**whathetea · 1 month ago**

anyone here after will’s very weird lowkey coming out thing

_^ hide replies_

**Andy Smith · 1 month ago**

@whathetea ...Yes

**Alex · 2 weeks ago**

@whathetea ok but are we gonna talk about GEORGE MEMEULOUS’S weird lowkey coming out thing

**whathetea · 2 weeks ago**

@Alex ahdjgjdjsha idk about those tweets they’re probably just a joke but like. still shook

 

* * *

 

**Memeulous @Memeulous**

Congrats on the big gay @willne

**Memeulous @Memeulous**

_replying to @memeulous_

Well like small gay as ur bi I suppose but great either way. Love how nobody I know is straight at this point.

**Will Lenney @willne**

_replying to @memeulous_

thanks mate can’t wait for ur coming out vid next x

**Memeulous @Memeulous**

_replying to @willne_

Would top urs for sure

**Will Lenney @willne**

_replying to @memeulous_

...don’t know about top lil g check ur wording

**Memeulous @Memeulous**

_replying to @willne_

Oh I checked my wording

**Will Lenney @willne**

_replying @memeulous_

@jamesmarriottyt you’re rubbing off on him you are. just look at what you’ve done, james.

**James Marriott @jamesmarriottyt**

_replying to @willne_

Never been prouder in my life.

 

* * *

 

**TikTok Couples...**

WillNe · 1.3M views

**INT. GEORGE’S BEDROOM – DAY**

Will: Right, okay! Over the last few weeks TikTok has been getting quite out of hand. Which, I suppose, happens fairly often. You know how insufferable Instagram couples like posting pictures of themselves doing regular romantic shite? We’ll, they’ve moved onto TikTok.

George: Can’t tell what’s worse. Probably should’ve just stayed on Instagram. Now, instead of pictures, we get to see them acting out all their annoying flirting.

Will: ( _grinning_ ) We could probably start doing that.

George: ( _laughing_ ) Yeah, just start fuckin’ macking on each other during videos. Real romantic, that.

Will: Exactly. George, have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful smile? And the loveliest eyes?

George: ( _looks deadpan into the camera, face covered by his disguise)_ Thank you.

**CUT TO – 04:10 MINUTES IN**

[Will and George are recreating a TikTok, with Will dipping George down into a supposedly fake kiss. Before they can do it, however, Will loses his grip and they tumble onto the floor, laughing.

Alex then comes into the room, saying: “Hey, George, I’m heading off to get groceries, do you—” He then cuts himself off when he sees them on top of each other and groans. The following words are distant and almost impossible to hear, but they sound a lot like, “Again, guys, really?” His eyes then flicker to the camera, realization dawning on his face. He ducks back out of the room.]

Will: ( _cheerfully, from the floor_ ) Bye, Alex!

George: ( _softly_ ) My back hurts.

 

**Comments 8.5K**

**CamComedy · 1 week ago**

Wait did Alex just say “Again, guys?” Like I can’t rlly tell but it sounds like it? What does this mean

_^ hide replies_

**racterfa · 1 week ago**

@CamComedy probably nothing lol it was just a skit

**Unisared · 1 week ago**

@racterfa Maybe it’s just me but I don’t feel like that was a skit?? Like the way Alex said it was very natural and it didn’t sound very scripted

**harry · 1 week ago**

ok but george saying my back hurts is a Big Mood

 

* * *

 

**Alex Elmslie @ImAllexx**

George is complaining that I didn’t get milk. Don’t care that u were filming it’s not my fault you didn’t say anything, mate.

**Memeulous @Memeulous**

_replying to @ImAllexx_

How am I going to thrive on my very healthy diet of cereal without milk?

**Will Lenney @willne**

_replying to @Memeulous_

don’t worry swinging by the store i’ll get u lot some x

**Memeulous @Memeulous**

_replying to @willne_

My hero. I’m swooning.

 

* * *

 

This time around, Will’s Instagram story features George, decked in his usual disguise. Will is wearing George’s merch and vice versa. Both are sitting on the couch. The sound of Alex messing around in the kitchen fades into the background.

In the midst of George answering a question, Will says: “Oh, right. I forgot. We said we’d start being one of those annoying Instagram couples. Quick, George. Mack on me.”

“Attention whore!” Alex calls from the kitchen, voice faint.

George ignores him. He turns to Will and says, in a completely deadpan tone: “Wagwan piffting, what’s your bbm pin?”

Will then begins to laugh uncontrollably, burying his face into George’s shoulder to muffle the sound. George joins in, and even Alex’s chuckles can be heard in the background. The camera begins to shake.

It’s nearly impossible to hear what Will says next due to the noise, but the words sound suspiciously enough like: “I fucking love you.”

The screen goes dark.

 

* * *

 

**Instagram · WillNe @willne**

[Photo: George in focus, sitting on a sofa, wearing his usual disguise. There are blurry figures in the background, presumably Alex, who is laughing, and James, who is making odd hand gestures.]

[Caption: I could be an E-Girl for you x]

 

* * *

 

the-commentarycrew reblogged elmsliexx

**the-commentarycrew**

the will x george tag just fucking exploded lmao can’t say i’m complaining

**memeuluuus:**

Me neither. We stan MemeNe in this house.

**sideblog-blogside:**

MEMENE LMAO

**UsernamePain:**

[Image: Will with his hand wrapped around George’s shoulder. Dozens of emoji hearts have been edited onto the picture.]

652 notes

Tagged: #they might actually be dating i can’t process ahsjdhaha #commentary crew #willne #memeulous #memene #will x george

-

willtheminecraftblock reblogged memeuluuus

**memeuluuus:**

[Video: A screen recorded clip from Will’s Instagram story. It shows the moment when Will says some incomprehensible words to George.]

**paintedskies:**

I swear Will just said “I wanna run away from you” lol. Ironic since he’s practically hugging him.

**adoringallexx:**

nonono he said “i fucking love you” im so sure of it!!

**commentarycancercrew:**

ALEX IN THE BACKGROUND LMAO

312 notes

Tagged: #willgeorge confirmed #kidding i know theyre prolly just messing around and being friends but like #let me have this aagh

-

**elmsliexx:**

just want to remind y’all that we should give will and george respect and distance regardless of whatever’s going on. im seeing a lot of people trying to figure out if they’re dating or not but like… it’s up to them to say or not. just don’t pry!

102 notes

Tagged: #willne #memeulous #willgeorge #memene #can’t believe thats an actual tag now lmaoo #anyway just respect these lads thanks

 

* * *

 

**Memeulous @Memeulous**

Just raided Will’s fridge. Found out that he has way too many energy drinks in there. What a hoarder.

**Will Lenney @willne**

_replying to @Memeulous_

lucky you’re cute mate else you’d be in a ditch by now

**Memeulous @Memeulous**

_replying to @willne_

Cute? Fuck right off I’m a true alpha male, me.

**Will Lenney @willne**

_replying to @Memeulous_

sure

 

* * *

 

**Instagram · WillNe @willne**

[Photo: Will, who is wearing shades, with his arm around George, who is holding a sword and wearing a black hoodie that’s just slightly too long on him.]

[Caption: hanging with the bae]

**Comments**

**Memeulous** (middle finger emoji)

5d **·** 104 likes **·** Reply

— Hide Replies

 **willne**  @Memeulous (heart emoji)

5d · 69 likes · Reply

 **spicymemes_** is the big george memeulous wearing will’s fucking hoodie? because if he is just fucking kill me its fine

5d· 23 likes · Reply

 

* * *

 

**ImAllexx Livestream Upload (Recent)**

anon g · 23K views

**CUT TO – 23:09 MINUTES IN**

In the background, a door opens, cutting Alex off from what he’s saying. He pauses for a moment, then starts to talk again, only for the door to slam shut. With a sigh, Alex shakes his head.

“Probably just Will,” he says, rolling his eyes as he adjusts his headphones. “He’s been over a lot lately. As if he wasn’t before.”

**CUT TO – 24:12 MINUTES IN**

The door to Alex’s bedroom opens, and Will pops his head in. Alex doesn’t react to this; he merely takes his headphones off and turns around.

“What is it,” he says.

Will grins. “Nothing, mate. Just wanted to say hi to the folks.” He waves at the camera, then turns back to Alex, who continues to look displeased. “Anyway, got any hairspray?”

“Why are you constantly under the impression that I have hairspray when I never do?” Alex asks incredulously, throwing his hands up in defeat. “What do you even need hairspray for?”

Will shrugs. “Date night, mate. We’re actually going out for once. Don’t worry, soon enough we’ll be out of your”—he pauses to laugh to himself—“hair.”

“Ha ha,” Alex says. “Can’t wait. Now go, please.”

**CUT TO – 24:18 MINUTES IN**

Alex’s eyes flicker to the chat. “Oh,” he says. “Someone’s asking if Will and George are a thing now. Probably because of the date night bit. Good question.”

He doesn’t answer it.

 

* * *

 

**Guess Who’s Dating (TMOTI)**

WillNE · 500K views

**INT. DARK SCREEN, TEXT**

[The video opens with upbeat music and several clips, as per the usual opening of Will’s “This Week on the Internet” series.]

Will: Right, so! Everything that you’re about to see has been collected over the past month… on the internet.

**EXT. WILL’S BEDROOM**

Will: That’s right, folks...

George: We’re smashing TWOTI and “Last Month This Happened” together into an episode of "This Month On The Internet." Shocker, I know. They’re such different concepts.

Will: ( _side-eyes him, laughs_ ) Oh, for sure. Definitely not stolen from me.

George: ( _muttering_ ) Oh, fuck off.

**CUT TO – 4:10 MINUTES IN**

Will: Anyway, we made a video on this, me and George. You know, about the romance epidemic that’s been plaguing the internet.

George: Gag me with a spoon.

Will: ( _raising an eyebrow_ ) Well, if that’s what you—

George: ( _glares at him_ ) Moving on!

Will: (l _aughs_ ) Yeah, alright. Anyway, back when we made the video, it was just a TikTok thing, right? Well, now it looks like everyone on YouTube has gotten together and are making insufferable couple vlogs.

George: We should really try to hop on that bandwagon.

Will: We’d rake in cash, that’s for sure.

George: ( _jokingly_ ) Yeah, and maybe then you could afford to take me out somewhere nice for once, eh?

Will: What are you on about? Fast food’s great.

George: ( _laughing_ ) Yeah, yeah, of course. Anyway, roll the clips. Let’s see who’s dating.

**CUT TO – 10:03 MINUTES IN**

[The screen is dark after the outro, suggesting that the video is actually over. However, seconds before the video ends, Will and George appear on screen again.]

Will: Oh, right. We have one last thing to say.

[The title, “Guess Who’s Dating?”, flashes on screen again in bold letters. Will holds up his arm to reveal that he and George are holding hands. He beams.]

Will: We are!

George: Yeah, yeah. ( _muffled_ ) We done, now? I’m starving.

Will: ( _getting up_ ) Yeah, let’s—

[The video cuts off. The screen goes black.]

 

**Comments 8.5K**

**WillNE ✓ · 1 day ago**

load of love to you all hope u like this one x

_^ hide replies_

**ImAllexx  ✓ · 7 hours ago**

@WillNE Glad you’re finally admitting that your weekly series is a monthly one. Petition to rename TWOTI to TMOTI from now on.

**LilAnimates ·  9 hours ago**

@WillNE I SCREAMED AT THE END WHAT

**molly· 1 day ago**

haven’t watched the video yet, but these two are announcing their relationship aren’t they?

edit: aw fuck they aren’t

edit: OH FUCK THEY ARE

**racterfa · 1 day ago**

oh shit they were actually serious about all this

**Sam R · 1 day ago**

Hey, Will! Fantastic vid as always, loved the editing on this one. Glad you and George felt comfortable enough about sharing your relationship with us. Good on you fellas, hope you guys have a good one x

**♥ Liked by WillNE**

**havoc · 1 day ago**

Will, I’m expecting you and Memeulous to bring back the boyfriend tag

**♥ Liked by WillNE**

**Alex Lancaster · 1 day ago**

Nobody:

Literally nobody:

Will & George: *announces their relationship in the most wack way possible*

 

* * *

 

It’s been a good day.

George curls up on his bed, watching his phone blow up with notifications. Like dominoes, one vibration goes off after another. The words on the screen are only seen in flashes. There’s only one thing he knows for sure: after the video they put up yesterday, everyone has been losing their minds.

He smiles.

After a moment, he shuts his phone off and sets it on the nightstand. Then he rolls over, back into Will’s arms.

Will smiles at him fondly, eyes going soft. He rests his cheek on the top of George’s head. “Can’t believe we actually put up that video,” he says. “Thought you’d want to keep all this under wraps. Like your face. You like your secrets, don’t you?”

George grins. “Yeah, I do,” he says, looking up at Will from under his eyelashes. “But I like starting shit even more.”

Will throws his head back and laughs. “Of course you do. You really want to see the world burn, huh?”

George shrugs. “Not the world. The comments section, though…”

This makes him laugh even harder. “Oh, you’re a menace.”

George elbows him. “Shut it. You agreed; you’re just as bad as I am.”

After he stops laughing, Will looks down at him, eyes half-lidded, like they can’t carry the weight of his endearment. It’s the kind of look that makes George feel like he’s worth something. He wonders if he looked at Will that way, and if it’s just as painfully obvious to everybody else.

George finds that he doesn’t mind the thought as much as he normally would. Will deserves to be looked at like that.

“Anyway,” Will says. “Thanks to all the ad revenue, I’ll probably be able to take you someplace nice, like you wanted.”

George snorts. “I was joking, Will.”

“I know,” Will says. “Still, though. If we pool everything together, we could probably get in someplace classy.”

George bites back another bout of laughter. “God, imagine us in a fancy restaurant. We’d be wearing joggers and our own merch, for fuck’s sake.”

Will chuckles into his hair. “You with the disguise on…”

“Christ, I’d be mistaken for a fucking criminal.”

“We’d definitely get kicked out. Hundred per cent.” Will hooks their ankles together. “Might be fun though. Reckon my suit still fits me.”

George peers up at him. He raises a brow. “Are you actually considering this?” he asks, feeling oddly touched. “I really was joking, you know. I’m more than happy with takeout. Less hassle that way, too.”

Will shrugs. “I want whatever you want.”

 _I want you,_ George thinks, then wrinkles his nose at his own sentimentality. He nudges Will’s leg. “Oh, fuck off, you absolute melt. You’re terrible.”

Will smiles. He slides down to rest his head on George’s shoulder, because he knows that it makes him feel taller that way. “Yeah, I am,” he says, playing with the string of George’s hoodie. “Yours, though.”

“Yeah,” George says quietly. “Back at you.”

Will raises a brow, amused. “What’s that s’posed to mean?”

George shrugs. “Yours, too,” he says, voice slightly rough around the edges. It almost hurts to say, but Will deserves to know. He probably already does. And so does the rest of the internet.

Will laughs. “Oh, who’s the melt now, then?”

George pulls a face. He looks over to see Will in stitches, still clutching on to the string of his hoodie. Outside, the sun is setting. The light from the windows casts soft golden hues over Will’s face, highlighting the way his mouth settles into a smile.

“C’mere, asshole,” Will says, tugging him down to kiss him.

George feels Will smile against his mouth. They can’t even hold the kiss for longer than a few seconds, not when they’re both laughing uncontrollably for no real reason at all.

He smiles, settling into the bed and interlacing their fingers.

It’s been a good day. And there are only so many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory disclaimer: all the respect for will and george's respective relationships and sexualities. not trying to assume anything here, all the events are purely fiction. just kind of needed to get this idea out of my system.
> 
> also, i know this is a formatting nightmare. terribly sorry. leave a comment? thank you x


End file.
